


connor takes sumo to the dog park

by holdhoIyghost



Series: previously, on tumblr [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: fandoms4everyone said: Connor going to a dog park. Can you imagine???





	connor takes sumo to the dog park

“Hey Connor, can you take Sumo for a walk? Chris wants me to come over and help him with somethin’ so I can’t.”  
The brunet looks up from the magazine in his hands before looking over at Sumo. “I believe I can manage that, yes.”  
Hank grunts as he walks towards his room to change into something nicer. “There’s a dog park somewhere; you can probably find it with your GPS thing. Sumo likes it there.”  
Connor’s LED whirs as he tilts his head. He’d never been to a dog park before, but there was always a first time for everything.   
He stands up and retrieves Sumo’s leash before hooking it to the dog’s collar. “Let’s go, Sumo.” Sumo boofs in response as he starts trotting to the door.

The dog park was basically heaven for Connor. He liked dogs, and seeing so many different types in one place was absolutely amazing.   
“That’s cute,” he murmurs to himself, watching as two dogs chase each other. A smile curves his lips as a small Husky bounds toward him. With how small it was, it had to be a pup.   
Connor lowers his hand for the pup to sniff it, chuckling softly as it nuzzles against him. “A good pup, aren’t you?” he says softly. The pup yips as he scratches behind its ears, though it runs away soon after to- possibly- go back to its owner. A sigh came from him as he stood up and gently patted Sumo.  
“Let’s go home, buddy. We’ll bring Hank with us next time.”


End file.
